


Ascending Floors & Descending Moods

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Claustrophobia, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard really doesn't like elevators. In fact, Gerard hates elevators. In fact, Gerard thinks elevators are really just floating deathboxes. And of course the one time he's forced into one something goes wrong. Good thing Frank is there, and he knows just how to calm Gerard down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascending Floors & Descending Moods

Looking back on it, Gerard can’t even remember what their fight was about. Probably something stupid. All he remembers is that he is pissed off and Frank is giving him the silent treatment. Gerard hates the silent treatment. Boyfriends shouldn’t give each other the silent treatment.

They walk into the lobby of their apartment building and Gerard wants nothing more than to barricade himself in the spare room that’s now his studio of sorts and cool off from this argument. He could draw Frank an apology vampire. Frank loves his apology vampires. Gerard knows for a fact that Frank keeps all his previous apology vampires in his nightstand drawer. Apology vampires usually lead to make up sex.

His feet are on autopilot as they take their usual route to the stairwell that leads to their apartment. He’s too wrapped up in his mind to notice that Frank stops abruptly in front of the staircase and walks right into him. Frank shoots him a glare and Gerard puts his hands out apologetically. He then turns his attention to the reason why Frank stopped. Theres a sign taped on to the stairwell door that reads ‘Out of order. Use elevator.’

Gerard groans. How are the stairs out of order? He hates elevators with a burning passion. There’s just something about being shut in a levitating metal box that makes him anxious. They could get stuck. They could fall. They could die in there and nobody would know. Elevators suck.

Frank pivots on his heel and starts towards the floating death-box, walking over to the wall and pressing the up button. He’s told Frank exactly how much he hates elevators. That’s why they always take the stairs. Always. The button glows yellow and Gerard doesn't move a muscle.

“C’mon Gerard we have to use it. The stairs are blocked off.” Frank looks annoyed, like he’s already anticipating argument part two to come out of this situation.

Gerard doesn’t want to make Frank any madder than he already is. He knows that Frank’s already high blood pressure doesn’t need any more strain. Plus if Frank gets too mad, Gerard will have to sleep on the couch and that’s never fun. The couch is lumpy and Gerard hates being all by himself on the couch. He only trembles a tiny bit as he walks towards the elevator doors. ‘It’s ok Gerard.’ He tells himself. ‘It will take three minutes tops. You’ll be fine.’

There’s a short buzzing sound and the metal doors slide open. Frank steps inside easily and looks out at Gerard. Gerard is trembling noticeably now, his fingers and legs shaking as he steps forward into the interior of the elevator. Frank pushes the sixth floor button and it lights up as the doors slide closed.

Theres a slight lurch as they begin their ascension. Gerard’s breath hitches in his throat. But they continue going up. Everything's fine. For now at least. ‘Stop worrying Gerard.’ He thinks to himself. ‘It’s not like the elevator is going to break dow-’ He stops himself right there. He doesn’t feel the distant humming or moving of the box anymore.

“Are we there?” Gerard asks, trying to keep his lips from trembling too much.

Frank looks at the panel of buttons on the wall and frowns. They’ve definitely stopped moving. The emergency call button flashes on the bottom of the console. “Umm…” Frank frowns again. “We might be stuck.” He sucks his lip ring into his mouth and pushes the flashing button. He remembers the building super explaining that that would alert maintenance to the problem, but who knows how long that might take.

Frank hears Gerard whimper and turns to him. He’s ghostly pale. Paler than normal, which Frank didn’t think was possible until now. His hazel eyes are round and wide as he tries not to freak out too much. Frank feels guilt bite at his stomach. Gerard can be an asshole sometimes but he’s Frank’s asshole and Frank can’t stay mad at him. He knows that Gerard fought his fear as a peace offering and now his fear is coming true. Frank feels like a dick. There’s an overwhelming instinct that tells him to protect Gerard, to comfort him because he is about to lose it.

“Hey,” He says softly. Gerard looks up, eyes panicking and frantic. “Hey, no G, it’s ok. We’ll be fine. I promise.” He wraps his arms around Gerard’s waist and makes soothing sounds against his chest. “We’ll be ok.”

Gerard’s arms shake as he wraps his arms around Frank’s smaller frame. His brain is running away with the situation and he’s panicking more and more. “But what if we’re not? What if we’re stuck in here forever? What if we die in here? W-What if w-”

Gerard is interrupted by Frank as he wraps his arms around Gerard’s neck and reaches up on his tiptoes. He gently presses his lips to Gerard’s and kisses him, soft and wet and warm. Gerard hums against Frank’s mouth, startled by the sudden contact. He put his hands on either side of Frank’s face, running his thumbs over the side Frank’s jaw, drawing a pattern of circles where his ears meet his jaw and where his jaw meets his neck. Frank opens his mouth and sighs contentedly, licking at Gerard’s bottom lip and nudging his mouth open.  
They stand there and just make out for at least ten more minutes, uncovering tiny moans and sighs as their lips meet again and again and again. Eventually, they break apart, both of them breathing heavily, their lips swollen and red.

“That always works.” Gerard says, his cheeks flushed.

“Hmm?” Frank looks up, playing lazily with a lock of Gerard’s dark hair.

“You kissing me to shut me up. It always works.”

Frank smiles and kisses Gerard lightly on the nose. “That’s because I’m a kick-ass boyfriend and even though I get mad at you I still love you.”

“I love you too.” It wasn’t the first time they had said it, but nonetheless, Gerard got butterflies in his stomach.

After the adrenaline from their previous bout of kissing wore off and their breathing returned to normal, he remembered. Oh right, they were trapped in a tiny, levitating box of doom. He was overwhelmed by nerves again, his fingers regaining their tremble. His breathing sped up. He was trapped. Gerard’s legs gave out and he slid down the wall, landing on the ugly, carpeted floor.

“Gerard?” Frank sat down next to him looking very concerned. “Gerard, babe its ok. I promise. I called the maintenance desk, they should have it fixed in no time. Ok?

Gerard nodded weakly, eyes wide again. “O-Ok.”

Frank tugged on Gerard’s arm lightly, pulling him to sit in Frank’s lap. Gerard rests his head on Frank’s chest, feeling frantic. “G?”

“Huh?” Gerard responds, still trembling.

“Do you hear my heartbeat? Can you feel it?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Gerard nodds.

“Do you feel how steady it is?” Frank runs his fingers through Gerard’s hair slowly, trying to calm him  
.  
“Yeah.”

“Can you try to match your breathing to it?”

Gerard takes a deep breath, closing his eyes. He lets it out slowly. Four beats in, four beats out. He breathes again, and again, and again, until his own heartbeat was slowing down and returning to normal.

“Better?” Frank asks, rubbing Gerard’s back lightly.

“Much better.” He takes Frank’s hand in his and squeezes lightly. Frank was definitely right, he is a kick-ass boyfriend. Frank was there and he was going to comfort Gerard and protect him from whatever the elevator was going to do. Gerard felt a weight off his chest, relief replacing the panic that was flooding through his veins before. He was safe with Frank.

“That always works too.” Gerard says, looking at Frank’s arm and the tattoos scattered there.

Frank kisses Gerard on the forehead, pushing his bangs aside. “The heartbeat thing?”

“Yeah. I love the heartbeat thing. It makes me feel safe.”

“I know. I love your heartbeat too. It’s like you’re alive and you love me and I matter to someone. I feel important.” Frank blushes.

“You are important. And I’m sorry for making you mad earlier.”

“I don’t even remember what we were fighting about. It was stupid.”

“Mmmm.” Gerard agrees, kissing his way from Frank’s shoulder up to the scorpion tattoo on his neck. He paused there kissing and sucking on Frank’s neck until a splotchy bruise was forming there. He kissed his way up Frank’s neck, up to his jaw, then his cheek, then finally his lips. Frank moans softly opening his mouth to deepen their kiss.

There's a sudden lurch of movement and Gerard tenses up and they break apart, slightly disoriented.

“They must have fixed the lift.” Frank says, giving Gerard one last kiss before standing back up.

“I still hate elevators.” Gerard says, determined not to tremble from the sudden movement. “And I hate the carpet in here. It’s ugly.”

Frank giggles softly. “Maybe they’ll fix the stairs tomorrow.”

The lift stops moving again, and the doors slide open revealing their hallway. Gerard takes Frank’s hand and pulls them out of the box as fast as he can possibly can. “I’m so happy to get the hell out of there!” He watches as Frank fishes the keys out of his pocket.  
“Elevators are the spawn of satan.” Frank just rolls his eyes, smiling.

“Do you know what we should do now?”

Frank twists the keys in the lock and opens the door. “What should we do now Gerard?” He says with false exasperation.

“We should have really hot make-up sex.”

Frank rolls his eyes again, smiling. “You’re such a dork.” Frank pulls Gerard through the doorway of their apartment and flicks on the lightswitch.

“Yeah and you love it.” Gerard says. He wraps his arms around Frank’s waist, pulling him close before attacking his lips again, messy and passionate and hot.

“Mmmm.” Frank hums against Gerard’s mouth, tugging gently at his hair. “Lets go.”

“Go where?”

“For that really hot make up sex.” Frank says, pulling Gerard towards their bedroom.

And looking back on it, it doesn’t matter what they were fighting about. All that matters to Gerard is that Frank is awesome. He gets Gerard and Gerard gets him, and even though they do fight occasionally, Frank is definitely what Gerard’s mom would call a ‘keeper’.


End file.
